fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Maven 5: Lynx-Crossed
Maven 5: Lynx-Crossed is a near-future 3D Platformer sequel of Maven the Lynx, Back to Action, Dimension Twist, and direct sequel to Maven the Lynx 4. It is the eighth major entry in the main series. It is the second entry of The Harbinger Trilogy which started in the previous entry. In the upcoming game, Maven, his sidekick/best buddy, Circut, and their friends embark on a new quest that will send them out for the truth of what really happened to Maven's parents and learn more about Maven's family past. The tagline for the game is "The Lynxes Have Arrived". Story Picking up directly after MtL4, Maven, Circuit, and their key allies uncover a wormhole opening in Lumen. They travel into it only to discover the Harbinger is currently missing in this mirror world of Lumen known as Numel. As Maven and his friends task to find the Harbinger hoping he can help him learn more about Atlas' organization that has plagued him. Things suddenly change, when Maven discover a tribe of lynxes living covertly in this opposite world. Unaware if they're friends or foes, Maven must balance new relationships as a new threat in Celadon poses new danger for Maven and the others. Close to finding the truth about his family's past, Maven will do what is necessary to end the shadowy organization once and for all. But with this lynx tribe in the middle, Maven will half to tread carefully, or he could lose his best shot for the truth forever. Gameplay The gameplay returns to the heavily, traditional platformer as Maven's goal again is to collect stars; each stars are different colors ranging to their amount (yellow=1, blue=5, green=2, red=10, purple=15, orange=20, white=25). The white stars are rare to find throughout the game. Getting 100 heals him and get him a new life; at the end of the game, the main amount to get a huge upgrade is about 50,000 stars. As well to collecting stars, Maven has to find the 150 Lumen Badges, which are spread everywhere in the game and thus serving as Maven's second main goal. The game can be controlled either using the Wii U GamePad, Wii Remotes, and/or Wii U Pro Controller. Revamped physics The Spiral physics system returns once again. User can once again use the Wii U touchpad to control Maven's movements in the air with his new "Mavglider" and hover on land with the new "Mavboard". Upgradable Weapon system The weapon system reprises again with all of the weapons seen in the previous game like the "Spiral Twister" (shoot powerful tornadoes), "InvisSheild" (cloaks its user), "Hoverrangs", "The DangerSac", "The Twisterangs", "Elemental Bombs" (blast fire, water, lighting, or earth), the "Slidehawk" (shoots a mud trail where you enemies slip and fall down), "Turnaround-Spinner" (reverse the landscape; Maven will need the "Gravity Boots" to use the Spinner), "The Rammy" (a ram faced hammer that can break rocks and enemies). There are new weapons introduced in this game such as the “Mister Puncher”, “RaveClawster”, “PudgySheild”, and the “SlickWill”. Maven's 2nd Goal:Golden Paws As it been a staple in the Maven series, from the Mod Stones, Nexus crystals, Sparks, and Lumen Badges, Maven's traditional second goal will have him out to find the 125 Golden Paws. The Golden Paws are gold-colored, paw etched rocks that have been tokens to the Rao Lynxes. It's up to Maven to find the paws and bring it back to the Rao Tribe. To gain the paws, Maven can explore the world and come across them, be received by the folks by doing many tasks, winning mini-games, and defeating bosses. Co-Op Multiplayer The game will introduce a all new co-op multi-player system for the first time in the main series; where more players can join the primary player in the Adventure Mode. A maximum of five players can be used. Control Layout The default Wii U GamePad control layout are: *Left scroll= Camera movement *Right scroll= Walking/Running *D-pad up= Jump *D-pad left= Walk Left *D-pad right= Walk Right *D-pad down= Cover *A button= Bo-staff *B button = Scroll weapons *X button = Use weapon *Y button = Hide weapon *+ button= Pause *Home button *- button= Mini-button *L button = Activate Mavglider *R button = Activate Mavboard *LZ/RZ button = Super leap *Touchpad = Choose weapon/scroll level maps/control Mavglider, Mavboard, bombs, and hoverrangs. Nemul This is an all new island world, the mirror world of Lumen. It is the main setting of Maven 5. The island is very much a mirror of Lumen, but stylized to be very much be different. Like Lumen, Nemul is a free world with no separate levels. Maven can travel throughout the island much easier with the Mavglider and Mavboard; Circuit can travel with his jet wings; Jasper can use his barrel hopper to traverse the rugged hills. The land will be separated into five areas: *Nemul Central (the center point of the island) *South Nemul (the mountainous region of the island) *West Nemul (the jungle region of the island) *North Nemul (the sea region of the island) *East Nemul (the desert region of the island) All the five areas are mirror versions of Lumen areas. (ex: North Lumen and South Nemul are the mountainous region) Characters Playable *Maven the Lynx: The protagonist of the game. Co-op playable *Circuit the Cybird: He is Maven's trusty and loyal sidekick. *Jasper the Chimp: Prof. Quartz's wildly nephew and Maven and Circuit's ally. *Tyi the Leopardess: A powerful leopard sorceress who holds a crescent-like magic staff and casts powerful spells. Another Maven key ally. *Daisy the Cybird: Tyi's sidekick, a Cybird just like Circuit. Another Maven ally. Non-Playable *Lori the Lynx: She is a friendly, fellow lynx; one of the leaders of the Rao tribe. She helps out Maven in the search for answers for his parents' death and the killer might be someone close to the tribe. (NEW) *Varth the Lynx: Another member of the Rao tribe. (NEW) *Dee the Lynx: Another lynx member of the Rao tribe; sometimes shady, but feels to have important info about Maven's past. (NEW) *Celadon: The main antagonist of the game; it is a humanoid liquid monster that can shapeshift into any formation. It is an assassin of the organization nicknamed "Eclipse". (NEW) *Bolt the Red Wolf: A hunter living in Nemul; he reluctantly helps Maven and the Rao tribe in stopping Celadon, but discovers secrets the Rao tribe hasn't been forthcoming. (NEW) *The Harbinger: The mysterious cloaked messenger who has requested Maven to go to Lumen. He has been trying to help Maven in his quest to uncover the organization that knew what happened to Maven's family, but now the Harbinger is missing. *Professor Quartz the Gorilla: The loyal professor of Johto Islands and a dear old friend of Maven's uncle, Midas. Another Maven ally and Jasper's uncle. *'Flawheads': The krill face-like footsoliders return once again to pose a new threat to Nemul. The Uber Flawheads are commanders of the Flawheads; they are much tougher to defeat. Modes Adventure Mode This mode starts Maven's main quest to find the Harbinger and seek the Rao tribe to help him stop the shadowy organization that has been plaguing his past. Co-op Adventure mode This is an option where more players can simultaneously play with the main player in the adventure mode. Challenge Mode The classic Maven mode where Maven and his pals can play in several mini-games. The co-op mode applies to this mode as well and can be simultaneously play with up to five players. The classic mode comes with new additions which include race against the clock and tournaments. Online Mode Another classic Maven mode, the Online mode returns with the favorites like horseplay, 4 vs. 4, race, bowling, jungle soccer, demolition derby, and team flag. New online mini-games include swap and distance shot. Co-op mode applies to this mode as well. Options This is the mode where you change the gameplay, control format, sound, add cheats, and look at the upgrades you have collected. ---